The Destined Alpha
by Alexandr Perkski
Summary: A new addition to The Pack, brought back some old characters... I don't own Teen Wolf all credit goes to the Creators and Writers... yadayadayada... tell me what you think in the comments! try to update at least once a week probably on weekends
1. Chapter 1

"Help!" I screamed. Sparks shot everywhere. I sat up and watched the Berserker come at me. I scooted back up against the wall and cried out. Just before the supernatural creature reached me four people leaped out. One pulled out a sword and another's face seemed to change shape. Two more turned around and put their arms around me and pulled me up.

"Come on!" one yelled.

I started to run and reached the door in a few seconds. When we got through the door I tumbled down the stairs and my vision went blurry. Two faces looked over me and two more joined them.

"Can you help him?" one asked.

"No, it's too late he's already bleeding out from the gash, Derek you have to bite him," a woman said.

"What? Melissa, are you crazy?" another man replied, "I can't just turn someone for no reason!"

"Derek do it!" the three others replied.

Liam, Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, and Melissa McCall were standing over me.

"What just happened?" I demanded. Before anyone could answer Kira Yukimura flew threw the door and hit the wall, followed by Scott McCall.

"Run!" Scott yelled.

The seven of us raced down the stairs, I was in between Kyra and Scott. Followed by a Berserker. We rushed out the front doors and we divided seamlessly into two groups, Scott, Kyra, and I rushed to Stiles's Jeep with Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate all inside. Scott put me in the back and Stiles drove away, followed by Melissa, Derek, and Isaac in Melissa's car. Scott jumped over the seat and he looked at me.

"Scott, bite him!" Stiles said.

"Stiles, no!" Scott replied.

"Do it!" Malia yelled.

Scott bent down and I felt pain in my side but immediately felt better. I sat up and felt the Jeep turn and we screeched to a halt by the Animal Clinic. We got out and as soon as we got to the door Cora, Dr. Deaton, and Ms. Morell met us. We got in and Derek threw me onto the table.

"I just bit him," Scott said.

"His body is in a state of reaction. In a couple hours he will return to his normal state because of the full moon," Dr. Deaton said.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"You're a werewolf, every full moon you go ballistic and try to kill people," Stiles said.

"What?" I asked. I looked down at my side and saw that it was split open and Dr. Deaton was pulling something out with the help of Melissa.

"Wait? Why can I not feel that?" I asked. I was freaking out and nothing seemed to make sense.

"Adrenaline rush, in a little bit you will be able to feel this, so, Stiles, hold him down." the doctor said.

I didn't want to feel the pain and I felt the need to heal. Suddenly Melissa gasped. I looked down and I realized that Dr. Deaton's hand was stuck inside my side, my skin had healed and his hand was in the middle. He felt around by stomach and suddenly stopped moving his arm.

"Got it," he said. He yanked his hand out and blood shot everywhere, he continued to pull out a long line of what appeared to be wolfs bane.

I sat up and watched my side heal, then it was normal like nothing happened. I got up off the counter but Ms. Morell stopped me.

"Careful, the power should go away soon!" She explained sitting me back on the counter. The power never went away.

After three days I was still super active and overly excited. Dr. Deaton and Derek were working with Mr. Argent to try to figure out what kind of a creature I was. They knew I was a werewolf, I had transformed a few times. I was now living in a house with Jackson, Isaac, and Liam. After being on the run from social workers for a few months Isaac, who was emancipated, became my legal guardian. He was doing the best to learn everything about me, I told him he didn't have to but he was convinced to. My name was Noah Lahey, but it used to be Noah Strauss. He obviously knew my age and appearance, I was 15, tall, skinny, brown hair, blue eyes, that occasionally turn yellow. I typically wore Jeans and a short sleeved shirt of some kind. Isaac knew all this and that was all he needed to. I didn't call him dad or anything creepy like that. We were friends and that was it. There was something I would never tell him, something only Lydia and I knew. Since I was bitten I had been having dreams. In them I was visited by someone, Meredith Walker.

"Noah!" Lydia called.

"What?" I asked.

"Scott called, he and Kira are on their way to _La Iglesias, _They think Kate's there!"

"Why would she be there?" I called, "We have Parrish stationed there!"  
>"Because, we lost contact with him, then we got a short phone call and we heard her voice!"<p>

"And you _think _she's there?" I yelled back.

"We think she's _still _there!" Lydia yelled, "now come on! Stiles is waiting!"

I ran out front and got into Isaac's car with Lydia, Liam, and Jackson. We followed behind Stiles, Derek, Cora and Malia. As we rolled down the highway Stiles screeched to a stop and pulled off. Isaac followed and we all got out.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"This idiot forgot his passport," Stiles said, pointing at Derek.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"We illegally cross the border, duh," Jackson said.

"You forgot your passport too, didn't you?" Lydia said.

"Yep," Jackson muttered, staring at his feet.

"So you two cross the border together," Liam said.

"Okay," Jackson said, "Derek, shall we?"

"Let's," Derek laughed. The two transformed and ran off in to the mountains.

"What now?" Malia asked.

"We drive," Stiles laughed, "Malia, go with Isaac and those guys, Noah, you're with us."

I got in the passengers seat of the jeep and Stiles drove away. When we were almost to the border my phone rang, it was Argent.

"What?" I asked.

"Noah, we need to know everything about your father and mother," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It is the key to knowing what you are."

"Okay, well, before he died my dad was a doctor," I said.

"No, not like that, did he ever talk about losing anything?" Argent interrupted.

"Yeah, he said something like he was unstoppable until someone took his power when I was nine, when I asked we he meant he said he was a leader and he was going to get his power back but my mom stopped him, that was the same night they were killed," I said.

"Noah, we think we know what you are," he said.

"What?" I ordered.

"You are a Destined Alpha," Argent said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Deaton knows better, here he is," Argent said.

"Noah?" Deaton said picking up the phone.

"Yes?" I replied.

"A Destined Alpha is a someone who has a parent who was once an Alpha but had the power taken from them, there is an area for you to be an Alpha that will occur when you turn 16. If you are bitten, however there is already part of an Alpha in you so when you are bitten you become full werewolf and part Alpha, giving you extreme power, when you turn 16, in a month, the Alpha power will be unlocked, making you full werewolf and full Alpha, giving you ultimate power, you can turn into a wolf like Peter could," Deaton explained.

"I have to go, we're crossing the border," I said, "we will talk later."

I hung up and looked at Stiles.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Deaton, he said be careful," I lied to him.

Stiles stopped the jeep at border patrol, we showed them our passports and were ushered through. We waited for Isaac but his car was stopped. I listened in along with Derek and Cora.

"She can't leave the country," a man was saying.

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"Because he father won't let her," the man explained.

"Her father won't care," Isaac said.

"Her birth father," the man replied, "everyone else can, Malia Hale cannot." I was praying Malia was listening to us, "Malia, run to us, get in the car, Stiles will drive away," I said.

I got back a barely audible, "Okay" from her.

"Get ready to drive," I told Stiles.

"Why?" he asked.

Malia ran out of the car and jumped in, "that's why," I said.

"Wait, what?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, go!" Malia yelled.

"Oh god!" he yelled pressing down on the gas and shooting away.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"You're running from border patrol," I explained.

"Oh crap!" he yelled, looking back at the police car following us.

"Relax, we have friends," Cora said.

"Oh god, not the," Stiles started but before he could finish the tire on the police car exploded and it swerved.

"Yes, the Calaveras," Cora said.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac pulled up next to us, looking at us like we were crazy, which we probably were. The police cars seemed to be gone but Stiles didn't stop driving.

"Stiles, you can stop now," I said.

"Hell no!" he yelled, "we are not dealing with the Calaveras again!"  
>"Too late, they already have someone stationed outside of <em>La Iglesias <em>with Braeden, she was working for them when we sent her down there," Derek said.

"So your girlfriend is working for someone you hate and you're okay with that?" Stiles scoffed, slowing down.

"First, Braeden is not my girlfriend and second, the Calaveras and I don't _hate _each other, we have a mutual understanding," Derek justified.

"Wait, who are the Calaveras?" I asked.

"Assholes," Stiles said flatly.

"Yes, and," Malia continued, "they are kind of like a Mexican version of Argent."

"Exactly," Cora said.

"Why are they so bad?" I asked.

"They kind of hate us," Malia explained.

"Then why did they just help us?" I asked, I was very confused.

"It's a very confusing relationship," Stiles said.

"Yeah, like you and Lydia," Cora scoffed.

"Excuse me bitch?" Malia asked, turning around.

"Well, they hate Kate more than us," Derek said, ignoring the two girls.

"We're here," Stiles said, slamming on the brakes to avoid hitting a van.

"Let's go," I said, getting out of the car.

When we got out Scott and Kira came out from the entrance to the tunnels. Isaac stopped behind us and everyone in his car got out. Followed by Araya Calaveras, Braeden and two of her groupies. She walked up to us and glared at Scott.

"Scott, Kyra, Liam, Derek, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Malia, and Cora," she said, stepping forward to me, "who are you?"

"My name is Noah," I said.

"I like you," she said, "you haven't pissed me off yet," she said, patting my back, "so don't."

"She seems lovely," I said.

"Just wait, she's a bitch," Stiles said, patting my back.

"Silence, cabrón," she said, turning around.

"Hey, come on! Really?" Stiles yelled at her.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"She called me an asshole," he whispered.

"How'd you know that? You sleep through Spanish," I said.

"I always remember the dirty words," he laughed.

I looked over at the train wreck of Braeden and Derek's reunion. She went to shake Derek's hand and Derek went to hug her, they both noticed and then switched. A bit embarrassed they stuck their hands in their pockets and walked away.

"You brought them?" Scott asked, pointing to Liam and I.

"Hey, I've been here before, Noah will be the problem," Liam complained. We were both Freshmen but I didn't really talk to him, his gay sidekick kind of freaked me out.

"What?" I asked, "I can control my powers after three days, you're still working on it after a few months!"

"Only because you're a freak were-," he stopped, he didn't know if I was a werewolf, "werewhatever!"

"Ladies, you're both pretty," Stiles said.

"Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure," they murmured and followed me around the corner.

"Deaton, Morell and Argent found out what I am," I said.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"I'm a Destined Alpha," I whispered, scared Malia, Kyra, or Liam were eavesdropping.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"I've heard of them," Derek said, "It's were a parent lost the Alpha power but passed down the gene to their child. They would be an Alpha when they turned 16. So if you were bitten too then what happens to you when you turn 16?"

"The Bite awakened the gene a little, I guess," I said, "Deaton said there are only two other cases recorded of this, basically I can control my powers right away but when I turn 16 I become an Alpha and I can turn into a werewolf like Peter could, whatever that means."

"Dude, that's freaking awesome!" Stiles yelled, "Peter was a full on 10 foot werewolf!"

"Stiles, shut up," Scott said, "so what happens when you turn 16 in two months? Will you stay with the pack?"

"Of course," I said, shaking his hand.

"Now let's go get Parrish," Lydia said.

I had met Parrish once before, it was at a party, some kids were drinking, I expected him to arrest them but he ran past them and over to Scott. Now I knew why. The Pack didn't know what he was but he could walk through fire, I suggested he was a Phoenix and got laughed at while Kyra could summon electricity and Lydia randomly found dead people.

We got back to the others and started down the tunnel. There were a bunch of twists and turns and a few caved in areas. We managed to get around pretty easily, once we came to a split, we broke into two groups, I was with Isaac, Lydia, Stiles, Liam, Derek, one of the Calaveras, and Scott. We went left and Araya, Malia, Kyra, Braeden, Cora, Jackson and another Calaveras went right.

Our group wound around corners and through was all quiet until Lydia screamed. We all ducked down and watched as a Berserker ran into the room, it threw it's sword at the Calaveras and the man went limp. We went to run but Kate blocked the way, we all froze. Suddenly the chamber filled with gas and we all fell down.

I woke up in another room; there were dozens of what looked like stone alters, arranged in circles. Each once had someone from my groups tied to it. Kate hadn't found the other group yet. Scratched into each alter was a phrase, different on each one, I realized they were insulting nick names Kate had given us.

Scott's read _THE NEW ALPHA, _Lydia's said _THE BANSHEE, _Jackson had _THE KANIMA _written on it but Kate had scratched through it. Derek's had _ALPHA I SLEPT WITH. _Isaac got _THE LONELY WEREWOLF. _Liam had _THE NEWBIE. _Stile's read _NOTHING SPECIAL. _

I looked around the room and Kate sat in the corner, she looked at me, I was the only one awake, Stiles was waking up. Kate came over and looked at me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"He's my bitch," Stiles muttered, lifting up his head.

"Shut up Stiles," Kate shot, "who are you?"

"I'm Noah Lahey," I said, ready to piss her off.

"The Lone Wolf has a sibling," Kate laughed.

"Actually I'm his son, bitch," I shot.

"You shouldn't have said that," Kate sarcastically laughed, she raked her claws along my side, I barely felt it and the marks healed as soon as she left them. She seemed surprised, "how'd you heal so fast?"

"I'm a Destined Alpha, _bitch,_" I drawled.

"You want to tell us why we're here?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I am going to kill you, obviously," Kate said, turning around to Stiles.

"Why?" he asked.

"We both want Parrish," she said, "I just need to figure out what he is."

"He's a Phoenix," I laughed, totally lying.

"Really?" Kate said flatly turning around, "are you sure Noah?"

"Yep," I said, proudly, emphasizing my fake happiness.

"So is that why you want him? To help burn Beacon Hills to the ground?" Kate sighed, "too bad you can do that with just the help of your fearless leader!" she turned to Scott and jabbed a knife into his stomach. He woke up and went full Alpha, roaring. He woke everyone up and made Derek and Jackson roar too. I rolled over and looked at Liam.

"I can get us out of this,' I whispered. I reached my hand out and extended my claws, the stone alters were so close I could cut Liam's bonds. I sliced one and he sliced mine, we both leapt up and went to run but were stopped. I looked at the floor, there was a mountain ash circle. I looked at Liam, then I remembered a story Scott told me, he once broke a circle. I could try it, it seemed a Destined Alpha was stronger than a True Alpha. I pushed on the circle's boundaries, the air grew blue around my hands and I cried out, this was hurting me. Kate turned around as my vision turned red, then I was free, there was a burst of air, breaking all the other circles. Kate threw a knife at me but I caught it and threw it back.

"Nice try," I said, running around the circle and cutting people free. Liam doing the same, I ended by Kate and looked her in the eye.

"I'll get you for this," she hissed.

"Try," I shot at her, I pulled the dagger out of Scott's stomach, getting another roar, and shoved it into Kate's stomach, followed by the other knife I had into her leg. She fell down from the pain and I cut Scott free, he was already almost healed. I helped him out the only exit before he could walk again, there was a moan from across the room, and I saw Parrish. I let go of Scott and went to the police officer. I cut his bonds and helped him up, carrying him out the exit, and helping him up to the van outside the church, it was the dark of night. I pulled open the door in the back and set him onto one of the benches. I got in with Stiles, Lydia, and Liam. The others ran into the tunnels to find the other group. They emerged a few minutes later, followed by two Berserkers, Stiles ran to his jeep and Isaac started his car. Scott got in the van with Jackson and we drove away. The Calaveras turned the opposite direction when we left.

I looked over at Lydia, she was staring at me with blank eyes.

"What?" I asked knowing it was not a good sign when Lydia looked at you like that.

"Nothing," she said.

When we got home I followed Liam up to the room we shared. He quickly changed and then rushed out. Before he could leave the house I stopped him.

"Why is everyone acting weird?" I asked.

"Because, we all just found out you're the Destined Alpha," Liam said.

"So, we go see Deaton tomorrow and find out more," I said, "is that why?"

"Not entirely," Liam said, "when you were on your alter the words inscribed were not the best."

"What were they?" I asked.

Liam looked at me darkly, "The Downfall."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles shook me up. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I groaned.

"Good morning to you too," Stiles said, "Come on, Scott's waiting we're going to see Deaton at the animal clinic."

I changed and followed him out the door to is jeep and looked out the window, before we got to the clinic my phone vibrated, it was Liam. I opened the text looked to make sure Stiles wasn't watching.

Liam: _Where are you?  
><em>Me: _Going to the Clinic, Deaton wanted to talk._

Liam: _Don't tell them what your alter said! I don't think anyone else noticed._

Me: _Wasn't planning on it._

Liam: _Smartass_

Me: _Thanks._

Stiles pulled into the clinic and we went in through the back. Argent, Morrell, Deaton, and Scott stood around the table.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. Before I could even finish talking Argent pulled out a gun and shot me in the stomach. I could feel the pain from the gun and it felt like my blood was burning. I fell down.

"Noah," a voice called in my head.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In another dream, the bullet had wolfsbane in it. The seem to be helping you though," the voice said. I watched as Meredith Walker came into focus. I was in what look like a big white room. Meredith stood on a large tree stump.

"What is this?" I asked. Touching the wood.

"The Nemeton," Meredith said.

"Believe it or not Scott, Stiles, and Allison have been in this same place before, well before Allison was dead."

I remembered Allison's death. It shocked the school. People said she was mugged and stabbed and that's what they thought. Turns out she was stabbed by an evil spirit.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Well, now you know what you are, you can join the Alpha pack."

"They're here?" I asked. Derek had told me about Deucalion. He was a leader of an Alpha Pack. They didn't know where The Pack went but they didn't care. They were gone and done terrorizing Beacon Hills.

"No but they'll be back. Word of a Destined Alpha travels fast. You might want to leave Scott and his 'pack' when you see all the others who want you."

"I will never leave Scott or my Pack," I shot at Meredith.

"That's your loss," she whispered.

"Never," I hissed.

"You need to wake up now Noah," she whispered, looking down.

"What?" I said.

She looked up at me and then screamed.

I woke up on the table, Deaton and Morell were watching me heal.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"We had a theory, and we were right," Morell said, "we thought you were immune to wolfsbane. We shot you with a wolfsbane bullet and your body fought it. You can feel the pain but that is the only affect it has."

"You know most people tell the other person when they're going to shoot them," I laughed, getting off the table.

When I got home Lydia stood in the living room.

"Meredith came to you didn't she?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I felt her scream."

"You know, most people hear them," I sighed.

"Noah, stop, you have to be careful, Meredith knew you were a Destined Alpha when Scott bit you, that's why she's coming to you. Not Isaac, not Stiles, not me, she chose you; Noah."

"So what? I was just bitten I'm easily corrupted, she's probably just trying to restart the Deadpool."

"She isn't trying," Scott said from the doorway.

"How do we know?" Lydia asked, "Scott, the Deadpool was amazingly successful."

"Lydia, she isn't trying because it has started again," Scott interrupted.

"What? How?" Lydia asked, wide eyed.

"Follow me," he said.

"Let's go," Lydia said, grabbing her purse.

We bounced along a dirt road, dodging badger holes and tree stumps.

"What would someone be doing way out here?" I asked.

"Hiding," Lydia said, looking ahead.

"From what?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know, one of the killers," Stiles laughed, swerving around a hole.

"Stiles, be careful!" Lydia yelled.

"Wait! That was it! Go back!" Scott yelled. Stiles slammed on the brakes and went into reverse. He stopped by a trail.

Lydia was in the middle and she Jumped over me and kicked Kyra in the face trying to get out. When we got to the trail head Stiles stopped and looked at Lydia, her face was blank and she started walking down the trail, straight to Derek who was standing over a dead body.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's a Banshee thing, she gets like this whenever there's a dead person nearby, she had to stop driving by the graveyard to school," Stiles explained.

We all walked over to the dead girl I almost barfed but the others didn't seemed phased. I assumed they saw a lot of corpses.

"Who is she?" Scott asked.

"Bree Leverett," Derek said, throwing Scott her wallet.

"Looks like she sliced," Stiles said.

"By a werewolf," Lydia added.

"Why would werewolf be helping the Benefactor?" Kyra asked.

I saw something that started on her torso and went to her back. I put my shirt around my hands and rolled her over, there was a triangle that had a line going from each corner. It went straight and then turned into a shorter line. Lydia took a step back and Derek whipped his head around.

"Deucalion!' He yelled, "Kali!"

"What, what's going on?" I asked.

"Come on," Lydia said, dragging me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find someone," She said. Getting in the jeep and driving away.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS MORE OF A TRANSITION CHAPTER, I'M USING IT TO INTORDUCE A CHARACTER. ANOTHER PLOT IS REVEALED AT THE END! THANKS! REVIEW PLEASE; I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. I WON'T BRING ANY CHARACTERS BACK FROM THE DEAD BUT IF YOU HAVE REQUEST COMMENT! **

"Lydia! Where are you going?" I demanded.

"We have to find someone," she said, swerving to avoid a stump, she was driving crazier than Stiles.

"Who?" I asked.

"His name is Ethan," she said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Quite possibly the worlds only gay werewolf," she said launching onto the paved road and almost causing a collision.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Here," she said, handing her my phone, "call Danny."

I dialed the number and Danny answered, "hello?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"Danny, I need to ask you something," I said.

"Um, yeah, I'm kind of busy," he said.

"I know, you're about to do it with your recently returned werewolf boyfriend," I said.

"Uh, how did you know?" he asked.

Lydia screeched to a stop in front of his house, "pants on Danny, we're here!," I said, hanging up.

We knocked on the door and Danny reluctantly opened it, "what do you want?" he asked.

"Ethan," Lydia said, pushing past him.

"Hey Danny," I said with a little wave before pushing past him and going into his house.

"You take the basement, I'll take upstairs," Lydia said.

I pushed open the door to the basement and raced down the stairs. There was a rumble from a door.

"Found him!" I yelled to Lydia, I stepped towards the door, my claws out. The rumble got louder. I walked closer to the door and watched the doorknob turn.

"Lydia!" I yelled. Instead Danny came running down the stairs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

The door opened and Ethan came out, in a towel. He looked at me and Danny with interest and asked, "who the hell are you?"

Lydia came running down stairs and stopped when she saw him.

"Ethan," she gasped.

"Lydia!" he laughed, they both rushed towards each other and hugged.

'We need to talk," she said.

"Let me get dressed," he laughed walking around the corner.

"That's Ethan?" I guessed.

"Yeah," Danny said, "you happy?"

"No, " Lydia said, "we need to get information from him."

"About what? Our sex life?" Danny exclaimed.

"No, about his pack," Lydia shot back.

"Deucalion?" Danny asked, he sounded surprised, "Ethan told me he left to come back to me."

"Hey," Ethan said, coming around the corner. We went upstairs and sat in the living room.

"So Deucalion's back?" Lydia said.

"How'd you know?" he said.

"There was a dead girl with you Pack Symbol on it," Lydia said.

"You want to tell us why your Pack is helping with the Deadpool?" I said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked.

"Noah Lahey," I said sticking out my hand.

Ethan shot up and jumped at me, claws out and fangs ready, I rolled out of the chair and under a table as he shot through a window. I came up and went wolf, my features changed I looked darker. My claws came out and I growled. My eyes yellow and my teeth barred. Ethan came back through and dove at me. I jumped at him, we met in mid-air and flew back out the window, crashing onto his deck. We rolled around and he slashed at me, he made contact with my face and I yelled out. I threw him off and he flew over the railing. I jumped up and saw him lying on the ground. I heard Lydia call me name; I turned around and saw her step through the window trying to stop me. I ignored her and dropped over the side and landed on him. I slashed his face and kept slicing, over and over. Lydia and Danny came out of the door and she pushed me off of him. She was the only girl I knew who would break-up a werewolf fight while wearing full make-up and Prada. While she pulled me off Ethan took a wild swing. His claws raked across Lydia's leg and she fell down, holding her thigh. There was a tear in her dress, already getting surrounded by blood. I looked at Danny and we carried her over to his car, Ethan got in next to him and I got stuck next to the bleeding Banshee. We raced in and I grabbed Melissa, she helped us get Lydia into a room and stitched her up. Lydia was out but stable.

That night I woke up to hear Lydia scream. I shot up in the chair I was resting in and ran into her room. The bed was empty and sheets were everywhere. Ethan ran in behind me and stopped when he saw me and growled.

"Save Lydia now, kill each other later," I said.

Ethan nodded in agreement. We heard a scream from another room and raced in we both stopped dead in our tracks, Lydia stood against the wall, screaming. She stopped and held her fists out and dropped sand onto the floor. Ethan and I both looked down. She had completed two mountain ash circles and Ethan and I were each stuck in the middle of one.

"Talk," Lydia said, walking out the door.

I looked at Ethan, and growled.

"You can break a circle, right?" he asked.

"Only if I'm in full on Alpha," I sighed.

"This doesn't piss you off enough?" he exclaimed.

"Sadly, no," I said, "what do we do know?"

"You talk!" Lydia yelled from the hallway.

"Do we have to?" Ethan yelled.

"You're going to have to pee sooner or later!" she yelled.

"Crap!" I sighed, noticing my bladder.

"Told you," she laughed.

I leaned back with my back against the barrier.

"Do you want to talk?" she said.

"Sure," I said, "why do you want me?"

"Isn't it obvious, you're The Destined Alpha, of course we want you," Ethan said.

"So why did you attack me?" I asked.

"Because, if we get you close to dead we can take you and the you'll heal, " he explained.

"With your boyfriend and Lydia right there?" I asked.

"I carry a gun!" Lydia yelled.

"Really?" I yelled back, surprised.

"No! Well, I do now!"

"So, I've heard enough about your pack to know not to join," I said, "you're wasting your time."

"You can't be with Scott!" Ethan blurted out.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There is a prophecy, sort of, it says that Destined Alpha's are the downfalls of True Alphas!"

"Lydia, we talked. Call Liam!" I yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Noah!" some said from behind me, I leapt up and put my claws to his throat.

"Whoa!" Liam said, talking a step back.

"Sorry," I said sitting down, "you scared me."

"It's fine, you wanted to talk?" he asked.

"Not here," I looked around and saw Melissa coming out of a room. I ran into the room and locked the door after Liam. I checked and the bed was empty.

"What?" he said.

"Are you certain that my alter said The Downfall?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because Ethan told me that Scott and I are going to fight, and I will probably kill him."

"That bitch," Liam spat.

"Who?" I asked.

"Did you ever realize how easy it was for us to escape from Kate? She knew that, she couldn't beat him. She want's you to."

"That bitch!" I spat.

Just then the bathroom door opened and a fat man walked out in a towel.

"Which one of you guys is giving me a sponge bath?" he asked.

Liam and I both pointed at each other than realized what we were doing and we ran out.

"We need to see Deaton," Liam said.

Neither of us could drive so we had to walk and it took a while because Liam kept "finding shortcuts" that normally led to walls or a bunch of homeless guys throwing empty beer bottles at us. We finally made it and I rushed in on Deaton giving a dog a shot. It shot up and ran out of the room, Liam went after it.

"What was that for?" Deaton asked.

"Do you know about the Prophecy?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"The Prophecy!" I yelled.

"What Prophecy?" he yelled back.

"The Prophecy where I kill Scott damn it!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell him," Liam said.

I laughed, "like I need your approval, look, Ethan told me the only reason he was helping Deucalion get me into their pack was to save Scott. A Destined Alpha and a True Alpha are destined to fight to the death."

"I've heard that," Deaton said, "I just didn't want to believe it."

"So what? You were just going to wait until The Full Moon and if we killed each other you would know?" I yelled.

"I guess so," Deaton said, "I had faith in Scott."

"So you would be ok if I died!" I roared.

Deaton started to answer but I stopped him, "whatever, it's clear I'm not needed here."

I slammed the door and ran out into the rain. I kept running until I got home, I ran upstairs and threw things into my backpack and I made sure to drop my phone onto the desk. I ran out the door again and didn't stop until I reached the nearest bus stop. I ran up onto the bus that came and put in all my money. The driver told me it could get me to Colorado. I sat down in the back before I realized what I had done. I was leaving home, I was leaving my pack. I watched trees go by and barely saw the words _Now Leaving Beacon Hills. _

I rode in silence for hours before we stopped and another girl got one, her eyes blank and hair stringy hair falling in front of face, dripping water. i watched as she came over next to me. I tried to move but she was blocking my way. We were the only two on the bus and I suddenly wanted it to be full of people so I didn't have to talk to her.

"Get off at the next stop," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

She whispered one quiet word, "hunters."  
>I immediately looked up and watched for any sign of hunters. The bus stopped and I got off, the girl followed me. The bus pulled away and she tackled me and pulled me into a ditch.<p>

"What the hell?" I whispered.

She put her finger to her lips and then pointed towards the bus. Something shot out of the woods on the other side of the road and exploded into the side of the bus, it tilted and fell onto it's side, off the road. The girl started to pull me into the woods but I stopped.

"Come on!" she shot.

"The driver!" I whispered.

"He's dead already, come on!" she pulled me into the woods, I watched as three men ran across, one was carrying a large gun, I assumed it was what fired the object that hit the bus. I followed the girl through the woods. Over stumps and over rivers and creeks. We finally made it to a cave. The girl checked both directions before running in. She pulled me through a series of tunnels before she stopped at the edge of a deep pit.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Oh hell no, we're not jumping down that are we?" I asked.

"Now!" she yelled, she pushed off and pulled me with her, we fell only a few feet and landed on a small ledge, she crawled through and we came out in a huge cave room. There were over a dozen beds on one side. What looked like two bathroom, with plumbing on the side. There was a bunch of mismatched furniture in the middle and a fully functional kitchen on the other side. Random stone pillars went up at different areas.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is our den," the girl said, out stretching her arms.

"Are you all werewolves?" I asked.

"No, I'm a Banshee but everyone else is a were-something," she laughed. She suddenly seemed nicer,

"And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Baliee, the rest of the Pack should be back soon, who are you?"

"My name's Noah," I said, sitting down on one of the couches.

"So, Noah, why did you leave?" Baliee asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Your Pack?" she said.

"It just," I hesitated, "it wasn't working out."

"Why?" she asked.

"You're just full of questions, aren't you?" I laughed.

"And you're dodging the question, why did you leave?"

"There was kind of a Prophecy. I was going to kill the Alpha."

"Why?" Baliee asked.

"I'm a Destined Alpha," I sighed, looking down at stone ground.

"A Destined Alpha?" she practically screeched, "that's so exciting! I've always wanted to meet one!" she said it like I was the winning spot on Bingo.

"You have wanted to meet one?" I asked, "you mean there are more like me?"

"Of course, sort of scattered everywhere, all over the world. There's one over in the next county, she runs her own pack. She has so many people interested in being in her Pack that she has a fight to the death for everyone who wants in. The winners are let in and the other ones, well, they die."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! If you went she would let you in!" she exclaimed.

"Great," I said, "where do I go?"

"Follow me," she said, crawling through the tunnel, I joined her on the ledge.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Here," she said. She slapped me on the back and I tumbled forward, I fell down at least 40 feet before I fell into water. I swam up and looked around me. I was in an arena, there were 20 people around the top, looking down, across from me another boy stood on water. Then I realized that water covered the bottom of the arena but the center was shallow, only ankle deep, I climbed up onto it and saw Baliee standing on a ledge.

"Get ready to fight!" she yelled.

"What?" I called back.

"I'm the other Destined Alpha," she said, "this right here is Samuel," she yelled, pointing to the other guy in the arena. He looked 19 and menacing.

"Why?" I yelled, "you said you want another Destined Alpha!" I yelled.

"I do! You just need to prove yourself! I can't have a wimp Destined Alpha," she called.

"So I have to fight him?" I asked.

"Fight and _kill,_" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

** IDK IF YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEW WAY THIS IS GOING. DON'T WORRY HE WILL GO BACK TO BEACON HILLS. SCOTT AND EVERYONE WILL BE BACK. THIS IS JUST A SHORT TIME THAT HE NEEDS TO BE GONE FOR SOMETHING TO HAPPEN IN BEACON HILLS.**

I looked at Samuel, he was glaring at me, eyes already yellow and claws out. I did the same.

"Wait!" Baliee stopped us, we both looked up at her, she pulled a rope down and three huge rocks fell into the arena, I looked up, through one of the holes in the ceiling made by rocks I could see the full moon shinning down. Samuel screeched and ran at me. I dodged him at the last second and whipped around as he dashed at me again. I leapt up onto a boulder and stared at him. Then I felt the effects of the full moon. I yelled out, it felt like my skin was being ripped apart and my bones were splintering. My skull felt like it was splitting open and my eyes were falling out. I looked down and saw my claws come out. Then I couldn't control myself. I grew and felt hair sprout everywhere. My back arched and my face expanded. I yelled out. I heard a howl and turned around, Samuel was rushing at me, I tried to throw him but when he jumped at me my long arms dug into his stomach I let my claws rake through his body. He yelled out. I tried to control it but I jumped down and knocked him into the ground. I looked at his eyes. He cried out and I saw the sadness in his eyes but somehow I couldn't control it I pulled my arm up. For a second I stopped, and then I lost control again and slashed across his face. Blood poured into the water around us.

I leapt up to one of the holes in the ceiling and climbed out into the moonlight. I looked around, I was terrified and I couldn't control my self, I felt like instead of a machine instead of myself. I ran over hills and leapt over ditches. I managed to stop by a river. I saw a shack across the river and ran over to it. I looked in the window and saw seven men standing around a table, I assumed they were hunters. There were a few stairs that led down to a room full of weapons, unlike Argent's it was full of high-tech weapons. I saw the gun that they had used the knock the bus over and a bunch of other scary crap that looked like it could blow up all of Beacon Hills. I glared as the men pointed at different areas on the map. In the middle there was a big red circle labeled _Wolf Den _I knew it was where I just was because there was a mountain and a lake by it and I saw it on the map.

Then I lost control again.

I ripped off the wall and stood in front of all the hunters. They all back up against the wall and I swear one screamed. I howled and slashed at the first thing that moved. It turned out to be a kerosene lamp and the whole cabin light up in a few seconds. The hunters all ran and I dashed the other direction. I climbed up a mountain and looked around. To my right I could see some hunters looking through the wreckage of the cabin and to my left I could see Baliee and some others looking for me. I needed to go back to normal. I tried to remember what Scott told me. I remembered sitting on my bed with Stiles and Liam while Derek droned on and on about "finding an anchor"

"If you lose grasp of your anchor then you lose control of yourself and your powers. You can try to maintain it by repeating 'Alpha, Beta, Omega,' it's something I learned, it helps calm you."

"That doesn't work," Stiles whispered, "use 'three things cannot long be hidden, the sun, the moon, and the truth,' at least that's what works on Liam."

"Regardless of what phrase you use you need to summon the strength to be calm."

"How do you transform fast?" I asked

"Easy," Liam said, "you get pissed."

I was brought back to reality by a harsh breeze blowing against my face.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega," I whispered, "Alpha, Beta, Omega."

"I hear that works," a voice behind me said. I whipped around, a man stood behind me with a gun pointed.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said, somehow I managed to calm down enough to turn normal. I looked down, I was naked.

"I'm sure you don't," he laughed, "but that doesn't matter you're on the Deadpool for 100 million dollars. I think even your friends would kill you for that much."

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

"It's easy, Destined Alphas tend to leave behind a trail. Now what kind of trail it is that's different for everyone."

"What do you mean?" I stammered. The air was freezing.

"I checked your bus pass," he laughed pulling back on the trigger.

"Oh hell no," I said, I heard Liam voice in my head, _get pissed._ I channeled anger and felt myself transform again, this time it didn't hurt as bad. I pulled my arm back and slashed at the hunter. When he fell over he pulled the trigger. I stumbled backwards and fell over a cliff. I fell for a few seconds before landing in a lake. The impact brought me back to normal and the cold took over. I was freezing. Shock took over and I couldn't move a muscle. I felt my body settle in the dirt at the bottom and I closed my eyes. My lungs screamed for air. I let my body go limp. I began to feel calm. Something Stiles had told me about. He said while you were drowning right before you died you felt calm. There was some science behind it but now I didn't care. All I knew was that I was dying. My world faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in the white room. Meredith sat on the Nemeton. She was cross-legged, scratching at the wood with something sharp.

"Thank God you're here!"

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"You were, but it looks like someone rescued you."

"Who?" I asked.

"Looks like, ah, who cares! I'm so bored!" Meredith screeched, throwing up her arms.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm here!" she laughed.

"No where are you in the real world?"

"Oh, Noah, if I told you that would ruin the fun. This is just the half of me that got left behind when I woke up."

"Wait what?" I asked.

She strutted up to me and leaned in close, "find me," she whispered. Then she let out a scream.


	8. Chapter 8

I blinked open in a bright light. I was dead and I knew it but I didn't know where I was until I heard a familiar voice yell, "he's awake!" I adjusted my eyes and saw Baliee and Liam standing over me.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" I asked, "What the hell happened?"

"Well I watched you fall over a cliff full Alpha and then I went to save you, when I found you at the bottom of the lake buck ass nude. I pulled you up, which you owe me for, then your friend found me. She told me about everything and the hunters. You've been out for a week and we need to get back, from what I heard from Scott the situation back in Beacon Hills has gotten worse," Liam said.

"Wait, what's going on in Beacon Hills?" I asked.

"Hell, Deucalion and his pack are terrorizing everywhere and everyone. Scott and the Pack are barely holding them off from terrorizing humans. They sent me to come get you."

"And you need me?" I asked, "even though I'm going to kill Scott?"

"We need all the help we can get," Liam said, "your friend agreed to bring her Pack with her and we can kick Deucalion's ass together."

"Oh hell no!" I exclaimed, "the girl is going nowhere with us, she kills for entertainment and I am almost sure she is working with hunters."

"Why would I be working with the people trying to kill us?" Baliee asked.

"Because you just so happened to be on that bus knowing I was going to die when you're not a Banshee because you're a god damn Destined Alpha!" I yelled.

"I'm both!" Baliee shouted back, "my mother was a Banshee and my father lost his Alpha powers!"

"Oh snap!" Liam laughed, "you two so like each other."

"Shut up," Baliee and I snapped in unison. We looked at each other and then looked back at Liam.

"How many in your Pack?" I asked.

"40ish," Baliee said.

"Then let's go," I said.

An hour later we were all on a bus going to Beacon Hills, Baliee kept freaking out. Apparently putting 43 were-creatures and Banshees and other creatures was not good, especially with over 50 hunters in the woods.

"It's going to be ok," I said, putting my hand on her back to comfort her.

"Don't touch me," she said.

"Sorry," I shot.

"So what creatures do we have?" I asked.

Baliee stood up, "all werewolves to the back, all other creatures stay up front!" she called. Most people scrambled to the back leaving about a dozen in the front.

The bus driver looked at us weird, "Cosplay," I told him. He nodded and kept driving.

"Collin!" she yelled, a boy stood up, "he's an Arachne," she explained, "he is basically Spider-Man." "Stuart!" Another boy stood up, "Davea, he can turn into a shadow and attack others via their shadows." "Lilly!" a girl stood up, "she's a mermaid, yes, a mermaid. But she's way more badass than Ariel. When she turns into a mermaid she is basically a Kanima with another tail instead of legs."  
>"Jessie!" a girl who couldn't have been older than six walked out into the aisle, she ran up and gave Baliee a hug, "I took her in," Baliee explained, "Acheri, basically a little girl from the deepest pit of Hell. She's a demon." "Michael!" Baliee yelled. A boy in the front row snorted as he woke up, "Michael is a were-bear. He looks pretty epic when he turns." "Kaylene!" A girl about my age jumped up, her blonde curly hair bounced with her, "that's Kaylene, she's a unicorn, and she looks just like they do in the movies. Her optimism makes me sick."<br>"Lucas!" a boy stood up and glared at us, "Lucas is a Phoenix. He just burns up every once in a while, then comes back with a new personality." "Cameron!" she pointed to a boy in the back front row, "Kanima." "Jumper!" a girl hopped up, "Abarimon, she has backwards feet but can run amazingly fast and jump so high we thought she was a were-kangaroo for two weeks." "Hunter!" Baliee yelled, "Incorporeal, they basically can exist without a body but he is a werewolf possessed by one, he can teleport." "Shelly!" a girl stood up, "Encantado, she can seduce men and then she rips out their throat." The girl smiled and then flashed me her spiked teeth. "Lastly we have Kellan," Baliee said, a boy stood up, "fire elemental." "What's that?" I asked. "Did you watch Avatar when you were younger, not the movie the good animated TV show?" "Yeah," I said. "He's a fire bender." "Nice," I nodded at Kellan. He nodded back. "We call all of these, and me, The Specials," Baliee explained. "We'll be there in five minutes," Liam said. The bus pulled into Beacon Hills a few minutes later. We got off and I looked into the distance. A loud sound echoed around me and I saw smoke rise up a few miles away. I glanced at Liam and we started sprinting. Baliee was at our side. We were followed by her Pack. Led by Collin, Stuart, Lilly, Jessie, Michael, Cameron, Shelly and Kellan. Kaylene had gone full Unicorn and was flying above us. Lucas was a Phoenix and he flew above us; his wings leaving a trail of fire. Jumper was probably already there with her extreme feet. I assumed Hunter had already teleported there. I was right. We all skidded to a stop in a clearing. Some of The Specials were already there. A barn was burning and Scott was fighting a creature that kind of looked like me in full wolf. This one had eyes that were solid red though and its skin looked blue. Isaac ran up next to me. "Glad you could join us," he said, patting my back, "that's Deucalion, Demon Wolf, he wants you in his pack. Good luck." "Wait why?" I shouted. Before I could get it out a woman dove at me and tackled me. We rolled backwards before I got a look at her face. It was deformed and she was missing an eye. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kali," she said. "Hey, I'm Noah," I said, flipping around and pinning her to the ground. "Noah, nice to meet you," Kali said, bringing back her arm, read to swing. "So," I grunted, dodging her swing, "if you want me in your Pack why are you attacking me?" "There's some logic behind it," she grunted, throwing me back. I flew back until I hit a tree. I slid down the trunk and looked as the lady jumped at me and landed, her bare feet on either side of me. "Deucalion!" she called. The wolf Scott was fighting whipped around. He took a step towards me but Scott jumped onto his back. Deucalion easily shrugged him off, seeming to find extreme power. "Do it," he spat. Kali pulled a gun out from behind her and aimed it at me. I barely heard a scream from Lydia before a bullet hit me. It felt like fire was spreading through my veins. I saw Kali pour sand in an area, then I realized that she had completed a mountain ash circle. I looked up at Scott. Then at the circle, it was too thick. Whatever Deucalion had planned my Pack couldn't help me. They had to watch. 


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in the circle but Deucalion and Kali were gone. Scott and Derek were banging on the sides while Stiles sat next to me pushing the mountain ash away but it would come back. He looked like an overly-entertained five year old.

"What's going on?" I moaned.

"Well we all watched Deucalion whisper something in your ear before he and Kali jumped away like freakin Tarzan," Stiles sighed, pushing the dirt out.

"Why is the dirt coming back?" I groaned.

"It's cursed," Deaton said, coming up behind me with Cora. He bent down and looked around. Stepping in out, "Noah, you have to break it."

"I'm too weak," I moaned, whatever Deucalion shot me with made my whole body hurt..

"Move, vet," Baliee said, she walked up Jessie at her side, "push," she ordered. Scott and Derek pushed along with Baliee. Then Jessie went full demon, he face stretched out, pure black eyes, spiked teeth, her mouth looked like it was permanently frozen mid-scream. She lifted up one of her boney fingers with spiked finger nails and tapped on the area Baliee was pushing. There was a sound like glass cracking and the circle shattered, dust flew in all different directions. Stiles screamed.

"She can undo curses?" I whimpered, pointing at the now normal Jessie.

"Yep," Jessie said proudly, putting her arms behind her back and swaying. I smiled at her and she flashed me a smile, full of spikey teeth. I crawled back.

"We need to have a Pack meeting," Scott said,

An hour later my pack and Baliee's Pack sat in a circle in Derek's apartment.

"So now what?" Lucas asked, "do we just sit around until the idea magically comes to us?"

"Normally," Jackson sighed, leaning back into Lydia's legs. Lydia panicked and pulled out her legs and he fell back. He looked at her.

"So will other Packs want me?" I asked.

"Yes," a voice called. We whipped around and froze, Peter stood next to Deucalion.

"What?" I asked. Pulling out my claws.

"You have to choose," Peter said, "Deucalion or your Pack."

"Well that's easy," I laughed.

"Or Baliee's," Deucalion smirked, "you have 24 hours," The two wolfs jumped out the window, shattering the glass.

"Crap," Derek sighed, "my landlord said if I break the window one more time I'm in trouble."

I looked back at Baliee and then at Scott. Before I could finish thinking I ran and jumped out the window. I hit the ground and started running, I was barefoot but my feet healed as soon as they got cut on the ground. I didn't know where I was running but somehow I wound up in front of the hospital. I walked inside and looked at Melissa. She hung up her phone and walked over to me.

"Scott just called me, said to look for you. Follow me," she directed. I followed her, leaving bloody footprints behind me. She led me up to the roof.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"This is where your adventure started," she explained.

"So?" I asked.

"22 days ago Scott bit you here, think about everything you've been through with him."  
>"Oh, I see what you're trying to do," I laughed, "you're trying to convince me to stay with Scott's pack."<p>

"What, no!" Melissa said, trying to recover.

"Well, guess what Melissa, I was with Baliee for 10 if those days!"

"Look, who helped you harness your powers?" Melissa asked.

"ME!" I yelled, "I didn't need help! I control myself, I am my anchor! If anyone helped me it was Baliee!"

"You only want to be with her because she's like you!"

"Maybe that's it that she accepts me!" I almost screamed.

"Noah! Calm down!" Melissa gasped. I looked down and realized my body was changing into full Alpha.

I breathed in and out slowly until I went back to normal, "goodbye Melissa," I said. I jumped over the edge.


End file.
